Ten Years Later
by lunnerwolf107
Summary: Puckbrina. Sabrina hasjust come back from college. How will Puck win her over? Will sabrina really get married or even have kids?
1. Coming Home

**Ten Years Later**

**I Don't Own The Sister's Grimm nor any of the characters. I just love Puckbrina. Please have pity, its my first fanfiction. Please review.**

*********************************************************************************

**Chapter One: Good to be Home**

Sabrina Grimm got out of the car and looked at Granny Relda's house. She had been away at college all semester and coming back after graduation made her see just how much things had changed. Her parents, finally convincing Henry to stay in Ferryport Landing, had moved into the house and added small but, noticeable things to the house.

Veronica, who was never able to have a garden in New York, had planted rose bushes in the front yard. Just smelling them would make anyone feel at home. Her father, who had always had a passion for motorized motels** (Remember the model airplanes)**, had become the town's mechanic and built a work shop by the side of the house.

Sabrina made her way to the house. Henry and Veronica loaded boxes out of the car while the mother wailed about how all her children were growing up too fast. Sabrina couldn't ague with her mother. It seemed like just yesterday that Daphne and her first came to Ferryport Landing. Now she was twenty-two, had a bachelor's degree, and was ready to get involved with the family business.

**********************************************************************************

Sabrina entered her old room rarely noticing the changes to it. Daphne had had the bedroom to herself for about four years and changed a few things about it. Now, pictures of animals and boy bands surrounded the room. Daphne was laying on the bed but, when she noticed Sabrina, she ran up and suffocated her with the longest hug possible.

"It's SOOOOOOOOOO good to see you again. I missed you SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much. You hardly ever call anymore!"

"I missed you too Daphne and I called two days ago," Sabrina smiled. It was good to know that her sister missed her and it looked like she was happy.

Daphne was going to be eighteen in four weeks and it was hard to accept that Daphne wasn't her "baby" sister anymore. Daphne was a woman. She was almost as tall as Sabrina and had long dark hair. Though, Sabrina had a feeling that Daphne would cut her hair short soon, like it was when they saw themselves in the future.

"It'll nice to share a room again even if it is just for a month and a half" Daphne said helping Sabrina move her boxes in the room.

"That's right," Sabrina said, "You're going to Orientation soon."

"Yep, I'm going to be the next Grimm to go to NYU!" she said enthusiastically.

This would be there last summer together before Daphne went to college. It had to be memorable. And, hopefully, it wouldn't be because one of them fell into a tub of one of Puck's concoctions. Speaking of the ugly freak baby……………………

Sabrina went down the hall and into Puck's room. The Room was enchanted to be about ten times as large as it should have been. There was a full forest, a roller coaster, a boxing ring with a kangaroo in it, and anything else that was in a boy's fantasy land. She found Puck by the forest with his army of monkeys, err…chimpanzees. They were very sensitive on that subject,

Puck had gotten taller. He still had his fair, blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He wasn't as dirty as he used to be but, he still looked like he hadn't taken a bath in a month. He stood in front of the lined up chimps with a small stick in his hands as if conducting an orchestra.

"And a one…and a two…and a three…okay!"

The Chimps went nuts! They screamed harshly and Sabrina thought it would never end. Until, finally, Puck cut the noise with a wave of his stick.

"No, No, no. That was all wrong." Puck bellowed, "It needs to be so ugly that I'm shaking. Do you see me shaking!?"

The chimps laughed in their screeching manor. Puck glared at them.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" Puck snarled, "Johnson, are you laughing at me? Front and center!"

One of the chimps stopped laughing and walked over to Puck. "Let me hear you scream maggot!" Puck bellowed. The chip screamed and hollered until Sabrina couldn't take it any longer.

"Are you trying to make me go deaf?!" she screamed making Puck and the chimps go silent.

"Sabrina?" Puck asked, "You're back."

"Yep," Sabrina said smiling. It was good to see Puck again. They had gone out in high school when the hormones finally made their way though to them but, Sabrina didn't see much of him when she was in college. Puck never went to college because Ferryport Landing didn't have a college. So, Sabrina didn't really know what to make of their relationship.

"So, "she said, "what are you doing?"

"I'm whipping these maggots into shape. This is to practice their war cry."

"Is a war cry really that important?" she asked laughing.

"Oh yeah," Puck answered with a smile, "A war cry is essential for every soldier,"

"I see,"

"Kids! Dinner!" Granny Relda shouted from the kitchen.

"I guess that's our cue" Sabrina said.

They walked out and as the monkeys started to disperse, Puck yelled, "I hear noise that makes me quiver in fear when I get back!" Sabrina wasn't sure but, she thought she heard a sort of monkey groan behind her.

As Sabrina got to the ends of the steps she heard Puck.

"Sabrina?"

"Yeah," she said, turning around. When she turned around, Sabrina was shocked to see her lips touching Puck's lips as he stood right in front of her.

"It's good to have you back," he said smiling as he unfolded his wings, flying over her to get to the meal.

It would be interesting being back home again Sabrina decided.

*******************************************************************************

**Well that's it. Please review. **


	2. Confessions and an Extra Crispy Puck

**Ten Years Later**

**Okay, so I'm updating my story. I'll try to update about once a week. Please Review!**

*******************************************************************************

**Chapter 2: Confessions and an extra crispy Puck**

When you're a Grimm and you live in Ferryport Landing, you can often find yourself in situations like this:

"Run!" Sabrina screamed.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Grimm." Puck yelled as he took off in the air.

"Red! Mom! Can you keep up?" Henry asked.

"Um… not so much," Red yelled behind them as Granny tried to keep up with her young family. Uncle Jake hoisted the old woman on his back and Daphne lifted Red.

Sabrina looked behind her. The monster was catching up fast! She could feel the heat of it's breath on her neck.

"I'm sorry for getting you into this," Mr. Canis apologized.

"That's alright old friend," Granny Relda assured him.

So, as the family ran with all their might, Sabrina recalled why they were in this predicament.

********************************************************************************

_**Flashback**_

"_Puck, give me the remote!" Sabrina screamed over the blaring television._

"_No way, Grimm. This is the coolest thing I've ever seen! It's an all day special too!"_

"_Can't you see it's scaring Red! I mean this is rated R!"_

_Sabrina struggled to get control over the remote as Puck laughed at the all day marathon of the _SAW _movies. Sabrina could barely stand all of the blood and guts in the movie. It reminded her too much of the war against the Scarlet Hand. _

_When Granny came into the room, she saw Sabrina jumping the air-born Puck to the ground. Red had given up and left for her room, and Daphne watched the two fight with as she ate a bowl of popcorn._

_"_Lieblings,_ what are you doing!" Granny Relda exclaimed._

_"Well, Sabrina had Puck pin down but then he got loose and flew into the air. Then, Sabrina tackled him." Daphne explained._

_"Why are they fighting? Granny asked._

_'Oh, Puck wouldn't change the channel to something more appropriate for Red but, then Red left."_

_Sabrina stopped, "Red left?" she asked._

_"Yep"_

_"You didn't think to tell me that _before_ I tackled him?"_

_"Nope, you guys are better than cable!" Daphne said while smiling._

_Puck and Sabrina glared at the teen eating popcorn. Unfortunately, Daphne couldn't feel their evil aura and kept munching._

_"It doesn't matter anyways, _Lieblings_," Granny said, "I got a Call from Mr. Canis. He's asked for our help with something."_

_The former Big Bad Wolf still lived in their house but, he had changed a lot too. Mr. Canis had been rewarded greatly for his victories in the war. The newly reappointed Mayor Charming had asked Mr. Canis to be the new sheriff. Also, to stop Mr. Canis' ageing, Frau Pfeferkuchenhaus' vial of water from the fountain of youth was given to him. Also, Baba Yaga gave him a potion to give him back his youthful strength. _

_Sabrina, Daphne, Puck, and Red went with Sabrina in her car, and the other family members went in the family car. Sabrina missed her car. It had been a gift for her seventeenth birthday. However, nobody really used cars in New York so; she had left it at the house while she was at college. It was good to be driving again. Unfortunately, this meant that Puck could prank her by doing something to her car. Sabrina couldn't count how many times she woke up to slashed tires or her car egged._

_The family stopped at the town park. Mr. Canis was waiting by a squad car. He wasn't like their previous sheriff at all. Mr. Canis still wore a simple suit to work every day in stead of the police uniform. He reminded Sabrina more of a detective from _Law and Order _than a small town sheriff._

_Mr. Canis explained that the park had been experiencing forest fires. His deputy, a.k.a. Papa Bear, confirmed that he smelled a dragon in the forest of the park._

_"A Dragon?"_

_ "I Thought they all were killed by the army," Sabrina said._

_"Well apparently we missed some," said Mr. Canis._

_Uncle Jake fished through his coat. "I have just the answer," he said, "I won it from Jeffery Anderson in a poker game," He finally produced a small necklace with a yellow stone._

_"What's that," Daphne said mesmerized by the new magic item._

_"A stoning stone. It…well…turns things to stone," Uncle Jake said._

_"Jacob, back up. It been a while since dragons sided with the Scarlet Hand. Let's try communication first." Granny said._

_Uncle Jake grumbled. He still hadn't quite forgiven the dragon that killed Briar Rose. They went into the deep forest until coming to a large cave. Smoke surrounded the area, reminding Sabrina of the time she witnessed a building burning down in New York. _

_"Heeeeeeeeew! That's some morning breath!" Puck bellowed into the cave._

_"Hmmm... fairy meat. It's been a long time since I had that for a meal," a creaky voice came from the cave._

_"Excuse me," Granny said, "I'm Relda Grimm. I was called here with my family because of recent forest fires. Was that you?"_

_"Yes, that was I" The dragon admitted, "I did not start them on purpose, though. A dragon takes care of his home. Not destroys it,"_

_Sabrina was surprised. This dragon seemed reasonable and not as violent. It seemed that Puck realized this too by the disappointed look on his face. _

_"So, if it wasn't your fault," Granny said, "Then why did you start the fires,"_

_Smoke curled out of the cave, "A dragon takes care of his home. This involves protecting it from trespassers like those humans who keep coming to my cave. And, if destroying those __**Filthy **__humans means burning a few trees, then so be it."_

_A chill went up Sabrina's back, while Puck looked like he just found out that he won the lottery. Large vibrations bounced the people as if the ground was a trampoline. "Um.. Uncle Jake," Daphne said, "Now might be a good time to use that stoning stone,"_

"_Right!" Uncle Jake fished out the small necklace and started rubbing some dust of it. . _

_He held it out to towards the dragon and let the light catch the stone._

_"Uh..Jake. Anytime now," said Henry as the dragon got closer._

_"Uh-oh" Uncle Jake said._

_"What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?" Veronica yelled._

_"Well, you see Jeffery Anderson was never very honest when playing poker…, and …well"_

_"What!?" Mr. Canis persisted._

_"He may have given me a fake," Jake confessed._

_By now the dragon was almost on top of them. Sabrina had never liked being close to dragons, especially not the large ones._

_"Run!" Sabrina screamed._

_**End Flashback**_

**********************************************************************************

"Okay, where does this Jeffery Anderson live?" Puck said, "I want to know where I should send a box of cow dung for my gratitude!"

"Make that two boxes," Sabrina said.

"We'll have a better chance if we split up," Mr. Canis told them.

"Okay," Granny yelled, "One, Two, Three,"

They split up so that it was Mr. Canis, Jake, and Granny; Puck and Sabrina; Henry, and Veronica; and Red and Daphne. Sabrina and Puck veered right trying to confuse the dragon by swerving through the trees. The dragon, of course, followed Sabrina.

"Puck, did you bring any glop grenades?" Sabrina called.

"No, the old lady confiscated them after I started hitting cars with them,"

"Do you have any other weapons right now?" she asked.

"Nope"

"Arg!!"

Sabrina ran with Puck flying above her. But, running from a dragon wasn't that easy. The creature started flying lower, too. Its large tail brought branches beating down on the two. Then the dragon swooped down behind them crashing four trees down. Puck slammed Sabrina down just as the dragon flew up again. With dragon in front of them and all the trees behind them, Sabrina knew that they were trapped.

"Puck," she yelled to the fairy boy, "Fly up and get my Grandma. It can't go after both of us."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay. I have a plan. I'll distract him," she said.

The truth was that Sabrina didn't have a plan. All she knew was that she was tough, and if she was smart she might be able to delay the dragon enough before she was killed. She brought out her own wooden sword. It was time to use her training from Ms. White.

"Ha..ha.. Little one, do you really think you can beat me?" the dragon sneered.

Sabrina always hated when people looked down on her, even if it was true. "Yeah, ugly, I can beat you with one arm behind my back." She charged at the dragon. The dragon lunged.

***************************************************************************

The dragon never met Sabrina. In its way was a large gorilla that quickly changed into a certain fairy boy. Puck charged the dragon as it opened its mouth. Fire spit out of the mouth. Puck quickly dodged it but, not quickly enough. Sabrina saw that part of his right arm was smoking and she saw blood starting to seep through his charred hoodie.

Puck turned it a rhino with a large gleaming horn. The horn plunged into the dragon and Puck turned back. But, Puck's wound wasn't looking good. Blood dripped from his wound. Then, Puck collapsed on the ground. Sabrina ran to him.

"Puck! What the heck are you doing here!" she screamed.

"You should know by now Grimm," Puck groaned as he clutched his arm, "that I can smell a lie a mile away."

Sabrina dragged Puck to a nearby tree. The fairy boy's wound was still bleeding so; Sabrina wrapped her coat around his arm. She felt his forehead. It was way too hot! This was not good. Puck was hurt, with a fever, and the others weren't around.

Puck dragged out his flute and played a few notes. Pixies came and buzzed what sounded like concerns for their master.

"Get me the old lady!" he yelled. The Pixies quickly flew away.

"This would've never happened if you listened to me," Sabrina scolded.

"Ugh! Is this when you're supposed to say 'I told you so!'?"

"Yes!"

"Ugh!!"

"But, I'm not. I'm grateful for what you did but, I'm not sure why you did it. You know I can take care of myself," Sabrina said.

"Geeze! I'm in pain and keep nagging me to explain everything to you!"

Okay, that stung. It wasn't like Sabrina knew that she was the reason he was hurt. She just wanted to know why.

Puck sighed. "I know you can take care of yourself but, I also know that you can't beat a dragon alone. If you must know, I came back because I care,"

Sabrina was stunned but, Puck wasn't done yet. "Yes, Yes. Okay! I'll admit it!" Once again Puck was being dramatic even when he was hurt.

"I love you," Puck said, "And I think you care for me too,"

****************************************************************************

Had Sabrina heard right? Puck loved her? Sure, Sabrina had seen Puck's older self give affection to her in the future but, hearing him confess something like that was so hard for her to comprehend.

"You're an idiot!" Sabrina said.

She looked hard at Puck, "Of course I love you," she said. She leaned down and kissed the poor hurt fairy.

"Um… Are we interrupting anything?" Sabrina turned to see Daphne and Red standing by some trees. Sabrina could hear the others on their way too. Her face immediately turned red.

Uncle Jake came in and healed Puck with his _Satin's Surgeon's Salve_. The entire family was safe, too. On the way back Sabrina became fully aware of the damage that the dragon had done. Mr. Canis saw too, and assured them that the town would be dusted just in case and everyone would believe that the damage was due to a tornado. It had been a long day but, Puck and Sabrina still held hands on the way back home in her car.

*****************************************************************************

**Okay thanks for reading. Please review! **


	3. Orientation is Evil

**Hey, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it. I want to answer a few of the reviews so that my readers, though.**

**To Curlscat: the dragon died. As for what happened to its body, I'm gonna say that the Everafters buried it **_**way**_** underground.**

**To RainbowsofSmiles16: I won't let Puck die in my fanfiction. I'm a huge fan of Puck.**

**Please keep reviewing!**

*****************************************************************************

**Orientation is Evil**

Sabrina Grimm picked up a photo from the dresser. She smiled at the memory.

"Hey Daphne do you remember this?" Sabrina called to her sister.

Daphne carefully climbed over the large amounts of boxes on the floor. "Oh yeah," she said peering at the photo. It was a picture of Elvis, their huge Great Dane, licking on of their Christmas decorations: a large lamp post. Poor Elvis had been unlucky enough to lick it on a day that it was below freezing temperature. So, anyone who lives in cold temperature can tell you to what happens when you stick your tongue on something metallic on temperature below freezing. The image showed the Great Dane's frozen tongue being pried of the lamp post by the three kids: Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck.

"We eventually had to get the fire department," Sabrina said laughing.

"Elvis didn't lick anything else for a weak," Daphne said somberly, "You know, we're never going to get done if we keep getting distracted."

Sabrina sighed, "You're right,"

Daphne's orientation was in two days. So, today, Sabrina was helping to pack up Daphne's things before their parents took her to New York City. It was hard for Sabrina to help her sister. Every little thing reminded her of a memory of her and Daphne. All these memories kept reminding Sabrina of how much she was going to miss her sister.

When they finally got done, Daphne, Henry, and Veronica loaded up in the family car.

Daphne hugged Sabrina, "You know, you could come with us."

"Yeah," she said, "But this is your college experience, and you need to do this without me,"

Daphne sighed, "Well, at least you'll have your own room,"

With one more hug, Daphne climbed into the car and they drove away. It crushed Sabrina's heart to say what she did. She wanted badly to say: _Sure I'll come! Wait for me to pack my things._ But Sabrina knew that if she had, then she would've never let Daphne go.

Sabrina went inside and climbed up the stairs. Her room had never looked so empty. Sure, she hadn't had her own room in twelve years but, it just didn't seem that rewarding without Daphne with her. Lying down on her bed, Sabrina wondered if Daphne had made it to New York okay.

**********************************************************************************

Sabrina got away with moping in her room for the next hour before Red came in.

"Sabrina?" Red Riding Hood called peering into the room.

"Yeah,"

"Granny says that dinner is ready," The little girl said.

"Okay." Sabrina sighed and got up.

Red looked at Sabrina sadly. Sabrina knew that Red had been a good friend of Daphne's. They looked to be the same age when they first met but, Red decided that she would rather be a little girl than grow up at the same time as Daphne. However, they still became great friends as they shared times together. If anyone knew what it was like for Sabrina, it was Red.

"Sabrina, you know Daphne wouldn't have wanted you to sulk like this,"

"Yeah," Sabrina said smiling, "She was very anti-sulking,"

"Come on," Red said, "Granny's making something good,"

Sabrina wondered if years of the insane asylum's food had ruined Red's taste buds. Granny's food was not something Sabrina would call _good_. They were unusual recipes that Granny Relda had collected all over the globe.

"Can I ask you a question?" Red asked in the hallway.

"Sure," Sabrina said.

"How come you're so depressed? Didn't you get used to this when you were at college?"

Sabrina had question this herself over the pass few days. "Well, you see," Sabrina started, "In New York, I really didn't have time to miss Daphne. I had to get everything moved and plan all of my courses. I was rushing all over the place. I worried over Daphne but, I figured that she would be okay with everyone here. Now I have nothing to keep me from missing and worrying about Daphne."

Red started laughing. Sabrina didn't know what was so hysterical. She had just told the truth.

"Um…What's so funny?" Sabrina demanded.

Red tears from her eyes, still laughing. "You sounded just like Daphne did when you went to college," She said.

Sabrina was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, the day that _you_ left for orientation, she kept lying on that bed telling me how worried she was about you."

"She was worried about _me_,"

Red nodded. "She said that you tended to have bad luck in certain situations."

Sabrina couldn't argue. She'd been turned into a frog, used as an emotion buffet, poisoned, attacked by a Jabberwocky, turned into a goose, ect. It was a miracle that she survived past the fourth grade!

But what surprised her most was the way that they thought the same. Sabrina knew that Daphne wasn't a little kid anymore and that she could take care of herself but, she still worried. Daphne, also, knew that Sabrina was tough but, still worried for her. Sabrina supposed that the side effect for having a sister was that after tons of fights and picking on each other, is that they have to worry for one another.

"Red! Sabrina! Are you coming?" Granny yelled through the house.

Puck then shouted, "Anyone who doesn't come down in five minutes, I call dibs on their food!"

*******************************************************************************

Sabrina sighed. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like the food anyway but, she was hungry enough to eat it. Sabrina entered the kitchen with Red, much to Puck's disappointment. The dinner went pretty much the same way it always did. Until, that is, Puck wanted seconds.

About five minutes after dinner started, Puck was finished. Not even looking up he asked, "Hey, old lady, do you have any more in the kitchen?"

Granny looked at him. "Puck there's still some food on the table."

"Huh? How's that? I usually get only one portion from the table-Oh."

Daphne. Daphne always ate a lot at dinner. Sabrina didn't know if she had a high metabolism or what but, the girl could keep up with Puck in an eating contest. With Daphne gone, there was still food on the table. Sabrina instantly missed Daphne. She excused herself from the table.

********************************************************************************

Sabrina tried to be happier than she was but it was no use. So, when Puck went to his room, Sabrina decided that she could talk to him. She walked down the hall and opened the door to Puck's wonderland room. Puck was laying on his trampoline/bed when Sabrina found him.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Do you think Daphne's okay?" Sabrina asked, finally saying the one question that she truly wondered.

"Marshmallow's fine," he said impatiently.

Sabrina wasn't convinced. "But what about all the danger in New York! Like John Silver!" Sabrina still remembered how she was almost killed by the one-legged freak.

"Geeze! You worry like an old mother hen," Puck commented.

"What!" Sabrina was shocked that Puck had said something like that. He had seen her worry over her sister's safety for a long time.

Puck laughed. "Well there's something we haven't seen in a while,"

"What's that?!" Sabrina asked still mad from his last comment.

"You not sad," Puck flashed one of his mischievous smiles, "You've been sad all day. Now, making you mad is my specialty. So, I figure making you mad is better than making you sad."

Sabrina was stunned. Was it that obvious that she was sad?

"Now," Puck said, "the way I see it is that we have two options,"

"Oh, yah?"

"Option one is that we kidnap Marshmallow. But, I don't think she'll like that nor do I think it's legal"

"Since when do you care about what's legal or not?" Sabrina asked laughing.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Option two is that you realize that your sister's a big girl with a black belt and a magic wand in her suitcase. I think she can take care of herself."

"I know she can, but- wait I thought my dad prohibited her from using any magic at college? He checked all the bags"

"Oh, I helped her sneak it in."

Sabrina rolled her eyes. With Puck, this wasn't surprising. She was about to reply when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Sabrina?"_

"Daphne?" Puck leaned in closer to hear.

"_Hi! I'm just calling to tell you that we got to New York safely,"_

"Oh, you did. Thank you but, you didn't have to call just for that,"

"Yes! You did!" Puck yelled into the phone, "All your sister does is sulk!"

Sabrina pushed him away from the phone. _"Was that Puck? What did he say about sulking?"_

"Nothing," Sabrina lied.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiight. Anyways, I called because I know that you worry, even if you don't say so."_

"Oh" That was all that she could say.

"_Well, I'll call you sometime soon and I'll see you for Christmas!"_ Sabrina could almost see her sister's excitement.

"Okay,"

"_Bye"_

"Bye"

Puck smiled at Sabrina, "Better now?"

She leaned on the fairy boy. "Yep,"

Puck leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Good,"

"You know," he said, "with all the fuss you Grimms make over this _orientation_, you'd think it was evil,"

********************************************************************************

**Okay, thanks for reading! Sorry it really didn't have a lot of Puckbrina but, I thought it showed the sisterly relationship between Daphne and Sabrina. Any way, Please review! **


	4. Puck's Strange Behavior

**Ten Years Later**

**Okay, thanks for reading and all reviews! **

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm. **

**********************************************************************************

**Puck's Strange Behavior**

Sabrina walked into the kitchen to the sight of Granny, Mr. Canis, and Veronica making Granny's famous pancakes. She sat down next to Red who was pouring syrup on her stack of flapjacks. Sabrina cringed.

It wasn't the pancakes that were unusual in Granny's recipe, it was the syrup. The syrup was hot, bubbling, pink liquid that Sabrina didn't have the courage to ask about. Instead, she decided to stick with plain butter.

Uncle Jake entered the kitchen, "Ah," he said breathing in the air, "Nothing beats Mom's cooking in the morning," He took a seat next to Henry and started eating.

Puck entered the room. "Hey, old lady, I need to talk to you."

"Breakfast first Puck," Granny said smiling.

"Yeah," Veronica added, "How many do you want? A dozen?"

"I'm not hungry," Puck said seriously.

Forks and knives clanked onto plates. Seven jaws dropped. The entire kitchen was silent. Nobody could believe what they heard! Puck was always hungry! The silence ended when the pancake Mr. Canis was cooking burst into flames. Veronica turned off the stove and ran for a fire extinguisher.

"Since when are you ever _not _hungry?" Sabrina asked. Saying what everyone had on their mind.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Can I just speak to you?" he asked Granny Relda again.

Sabrina saw Puck and Granny leave. She had to say that Puck had been acting strangely for the past two months. Sabrina hadn't even noticed it until the day that she found out about Puck's job. Puck's job: those were two words that Sabrina had never thought she would have to use in a sentence together. It all started about a week after Daphne left for college.

**********************************************************************************

_**Flashback**_

_Sabrina decided to take a walk in the woods one day to clear her head. Well, and also because, she was bored. There really wasn't much to do. There hadn't been a case in a while, and she hadn't seen Puck around during the day._

_She went a little deeper and came to a large stream. Sabrina had lived in the house for many years, but she had never seen this stream. It was pretty large. Then, something caught her eye. In the stream was Puck! He was sticking his sword back and forth in the water. On the bank was a large pile of fish._

"_Puck," She called, "What are you doing?"_

_Puck looked surprised at first, but then he kept sticking his sword in the water. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said, "I'm fishing,"_

"_Fishing?" she said astonished, "Doesn't fishing usually involve a pole?"_

_He looked up for a brief moment. "I don't have the patience for that sort of fishing," he explained._

"_So, why are you fishing?" she asked. As long as she knew Puck, he claimed to be allergic to hard work._

"_Someone's paying me money," he said sticking his sword out with a fish on it._

_Sabrina couldn't believe it! Puck had basically told her that she had a job. "Um…how many fish have you caught?" she asked._

"_About fifty, but I'll have at least a hundred by the end of the day,"_

"_Wow! So who's paying you?"_

"_Nobody you know," Puck said, "Now, no offense, but I can't work while you're distracting me,"_

"_Oh, right," _

********************************************************************************

Sabrina had been truly annoyed by Puck's last comment. Who cared if Puck didn't want her around? Certainly not her! If Puck wanted to be alone, then so be it!

*******************************************************************************

Granny Relda sat across from Puck. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Puck sighed. "Mrs. Grimm," he started, "Would you allow me to borrow some money?"

Granny was startled. Puck wanted money? Also, he had called her _Mrs. Grimm_. He had only called her _old lady_ as far as she could remember. He must really want something.

"Do you need something," she asked, "New clothes perhaps?"

Puck cringed at the idea. "Um... maybe you should hear how much money I'm asking for before you're so eager to loan it?" he suggested.

It was a good idea. Granny remembered how Puck had asked Sabrina for seven million dollars for saving her from a Jabberwocky. "Well then, how much money do you need to borrow?"

"Two hundred dollars"

This was less than seven million dollars, but still, "Two hundred dollars is a lot of money. What is so important that you're planning to buy?" Granny asked.

Puck blushed. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. A goofy smile formed on Granny's face. "Why of course I'll loan you the money," she said smiling.

*********************************************************************************

Puck walked back to the living room where Sabrina and Red were watching TV. He looked around until he saw Uncle Jake in a corner reading from one of the fairytale books. Puck walked over, and Jake raised his head.

"Yes?" Uncle Jake said.

"Can you take me to town?" Puck asked.

Red lifted her head, "Can we go to?" she asked, "We're bored." Sabrina thought for a second. A trip to town might be something to liven up her life a little.

"No!" Puck yelled, "I mean, maybe later,"

"Why not?" Sabrina asked suspiciously.

Granny Relda came into the room. "Don't worry, Sabrina. You and Red can go with me to the library. Scarecrow says that he has a problem with something eating his books."

Sabrina shook her head. Puck was up to something. She didn't know what it was, but if it turned out to be a prank against her, then she would kick his but all the way to Timbuktu.

**********************************************************************************

Sabrina, Red and Granny hid behind a bookcase. Suddenly, they heard a scuffling and tapping noise. The three of them peered over the edge of the bookcase. In front of them were mice the size of Mr. Seven. There were three of them munching on the paper in the books.

"Uh… Granny," she whispered, "Who are they?"

"Look at the canes," her grandmother whispered back.

On the floor by the mice were three canes. Not just any canes, though. These were canes for the blind. The Three Blind Mice! Sabrina almost hit her head for not realizing it earlier.

"On three," Granny whispered, "One………..Two…………….THREE!"

The there of them charged the giant mice. Sabrina and Granny Relda got two of them with no problem, but red was hanging on to the third like it was a rodeo bull.

"Get off of me!" it squeaked.

"Boys! I am very ashamed of you!" Granny scolded the mice.

"Relda?! the mice squeaked and morphed into three small men.

"What are you doing in our bedroom?" one of the mice asked.

"Your bedroom?!" Granny exclaimed, "This is the library, Kevin."

"What!" the mouse said.

"I don't think she's kidding, Kevin," one of his brother's said feeling the bookshelves.

Kevin did the same. "Oh my!" the mouse man cried.

**********************************************************************************

It turned out that the mice had been sleepwalking the past few days. They had been taking off in the night or whenever they took a nap, they would walk to the library and nibble on the books. It turns out that mice like to eat paper. Who knew?

Sabrina was sitting outside in the front yard in an old lawn chair. It was a nice warm night. The rest of the family was all their, too. Well, everyone, but Puck. Sabrina didn't know where he was. Sabrina tried to concentrate on the sky. The stars were very beautiful that night.

Finally, though, she couldn't take it any longer.

"Uh…Granny? Where's Puck?" she asked.

Granny Relda turned her head from the porch. "He's in his room. He'll be down soon," she said with a strange smile in her face.

Just then, the door opened. Out came Puck. Only, it wasn't Puck. It wasn't the Puck that Sabrina knew. For one thing, he was clean. Sabrina had never seen Puck this clean since the first time he went to school with her. No, he was even cleaner; if that was possible.

The other thing that surprised Sabrina was that Puck was wearing a suit. It looked kind of familiar, but she didn't know why. Until, Henry looked at the boy and exclaimed.

"Is he wearing my suit?!!"

"Henry….shhhhhhhhhh," Veronica whispered.

Puck walked slowly to Sabrina. Then he did something that made Sabrina's heart beat twice as fast.

Puck got down on one knee.

He pulled out a stack of note cards and started reading very slowly, "Sabrina, we have known each other a long time. Smile-oh," he looked up, smiled, and looked down at the note cards again.

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked.

"Uh… isn't this how it's usually done?" Puck said confused.

"Well, yeah, but," Sabrina stuttered, "It's just not you! I want to hear this the way that you would do it"

Puck gave one of his famous grins. The he fished into his pocket producing a small velvet box. Puck flew into the air and threw the box to Sabrina.

Puck crossed his arms, "Okay, Sabrina," Puck yelled, "will you marry me or not?"

Sabrina opened the box just in case it was a prank. Inside, there was a ring with a simple golden band and a small diamond. Sabrina instantly loved it.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you with all the wind up here," Puck said cupping his ear.

"Yes you can," Sabrina said.

"You're right, but I want to here it louder," Puck said smiling.

"Don't press your luck, fairy boy,"

"Okay," Puck said flying down. He scooped Sabrina up and they kissed.

"So, was this the reason you got that job?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah," he grumbled, "I hated it, though. In the end, all the fish in the stream were gone, so I had to ask your grandma for a little bit of money."

Sabrina smiled at the old woman, "Thank you, Granny,"

It was Red's suggestion to call Daphne that caused everyone to go inside. Veronica trailed behind the rest talking about how much Sabrina had grown up. Henry chased Puck around, trying to get him to return the suit that he stole. Sabrina, well, she and Puck never broke eye contact from each other as Puck flew just out of Henry's reach. They were lost in their own little world.


	5. Dress Shopping!

**Okay, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Let's just say that I had an all out war against my computer. In this recent peace treaty, I've been able to give you the fifth chapter of ****Ten Years Later****.**

**I don't own the sisters Grimm. **

******************************************************************************

**Dress Shopping!**

Sabrina Grimm had seen her sister, Daphne, squeal over many things. She did this whenever she was excited. Mostly, she squealed over things like Everafters or seeing relationship romance. Daphne had been quite the matchmaker in high school. However, these times had been nothing compared to when Sabrina told Daphne Puck and her were getting married.

Sabrina held her cell phone an arms length away. Daphne could still be heard loud and clear on the other line. Didn't her sister ever breathe? Sabrina saw Puck beside her timing Daphne's squeal. When Daphne was done, Puck held the timer up. 48 seconds. Impressive.

_"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!!!!"_

"Yep," Sabrina answered simply.

_"OH MY GOSH! This is GREAT!"_

"Yeah,"

_"Can I be your wedding planner?!!"_ Daphne asked, _"I've always wanted to plan a wedding!"_

"Uh, sure,"

Daphne planning the wedding would be a good thing in Sabrina's eyes. Daphne knew and cared about simple wedding details. She could enjoy picking between two napkins that looked exactly the same to Sabrina. Plus, Sabrina couldn't think of any other wedding planner who could organize a guest list where pretty much everyone attending was an Everafter.

"But," Sabrina began, "I, um, kind of wanted you to be my maid of honor,"

_"YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"_

"Yeah,"

_"OHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I'll be both!!!"_

"Sure," Sabrina said, "That would be great!"

_"Just think of it!"_ Daphne said, _"Me: your maid of honor and wedding planner!"_

******************************************************************************

So, now, Sabrina was in the car with her mother on the way to New York. Daphne was going to meet them at a dress shop in town. They were dress shopping to early, in Sabrina's opinion. But, they all had to work overtime on the wedding. Much to the family's anger, Puck claimed to be too impatient to wait a long time to get married. He declared that the wedding would have to be at the end of the month.

Sabrina hadn't been able to change Puck's mind, though. One thing the young couple had in common was their stubbornness. Sabrina didn't know how Daphne had done it but, her younger sister had been able to get everything done easily. She even sent out the invitations already. One of the only things left to get was the bride's dress.

**********************************************************************************

Sabrina woke up from her long nap as the car came to a stop. In front of them was a dress shop that looked oddly familiar. The mannequins in the window were all wearing the most ridiculous clothes Sabrina had ever seen.

"No," Sabrina whispered. It couldn't be!

Yes, it was Twilarose's Fashion Emporium. The dress shop belonging to Cinderella's fairy godmother.

"Mom," Sabrina sighed, "Please don't tell me that this is the dress shop that Daphne's meeting us at."

"Honey, she's Cinderella's godmother," Veronica said, "She was the most famous dress designer at one time."

"That was like four hundred years ago, Mom."

"Oh come on honey," Veronica coaxed, "Who knows? Maybe she'll have another masterpiece up her sleeve."

****************************************************************************

"So let me get this strait," Puck said, "The groom doesn't get to pick the location, what everyone wears, or what food is served?"

"At least not alone," Mr. Canis said.

"Then what does the groom do by himself?" Puck asked flopping himself onto the couch.

"Basically, the bachelor party and the honeymoon." Uncle Jake said.

"What's a bachelor party?" Puck asked Uncle Jake.

"It's a party that the groomsmen plan for the groom to celebrate the night before the wedding."

"So, what do you do at these _bachelor parties_?"

"In short, the parties contain large consumptions of alcohol and strippers." Uncle Jake said.

"What are strippers?"

Uncle Jake whispered into Puck's ear.

"Gross," Puck said making a face.

"Mayor Charming sighed. "In the old days, it was celebrated over a cask of wine and hunt for the largest boar that would become the main course for the wedding feast," he said.

"You would know, Charming," Uncle Jake laughed, "You've been married over three times."

Charming scowled. "Why am I even at this miserable house?"

"Because Snow White told you to," Mr. Canis said.

"She goes by Snow Charming, now, Canis," Mayor Charming said ignoring the fact that he was totally whipped. What he said was true, though. Snow White had married Mayor Charming after the war.

"I say that we take out the strippers in your party, Puck," Uncle Jake said, "It would disrespect the bride and her bridesmaids. It would be terrible to disrespect nice women, honorable women, beautiful women…."

"Not to mention the fact that if any of them saw us with strippers, they would kill us, bury our bodies, and dance on our graves, in that order," Puck said chuckling.

"Well there is that," Jake said with a smile.

"Are there even strippers in Ferryport Landing?" Charming asked. The other men shrugged.

**********************************************************************************

When Daphne finally arrived, the Grimm women went into Twilarose's shop. As soon as they walked through the door, Twilarose appeared in front of them.

"Welcome to Twilarose's Fashion Emporium!" She gushed. However, as soon as she saw the women, the fairy godmother immediately frowned.

"Oh, it's _you_," she hissed, "What? Are you here to arrest another innocent fairy, _or_ are you just going to take my wand again?"

Sabrina shivered. She had heard that fairy godmothers were very attached to their wands and could be temperamental if it would be taken away.

"Twilarose," Veronica started, "The girls are very sorry about what happened to Cobweb and for stealing your wand. Daphne did give it back, if you remember." Twilarose still looked the other way, not paying attention to Veronica's words.

"Besides," she tried again, "We're here on business. We need one of your fabulous dresses."

These words were just what Twilarose needed. Her attitude made a one-eighty.

"Well, of course you need one of my dresses! You haven't lived until you've worn one! So, what color do you need, Veronica?"

"Oh no! The dress isn't for me! We need a white dress for Sabrina. A wedding dress."

Twilarose smiled. "Ah, romance. A _wedding_? Yes, I do believe I haven't gotten an invitation,"

Daphne reached into her pocket. "Here it is, Twilarose, I wanted to deliver it personally."

"Yes, well. Let's get started." With a flick of her wrist, the room was filled with white, frilly dresses.

Sabrina looked at every dress. They were all the same in her eyes: Frilly with over a million bows. Finally she just gave up. She couldn't get married with a dress that looked like it was from the '80s. Veronica could apparently see the displeasure in Sabrina.

"Twilarose?" she asked, "Do you have any of your older work?"

"Yes, but, those dresses are so simple and out of style."

Veronica smiled, "I think we'd still like to see them."

Twilarose sighed and flicked her wrists. Suddenly, more white dresses replaced the old ones. These were much more beautiful in Sabrina's opinion. They were dresses from the early 1900's to the renaissance age in the room. Then, Sabrina saw it. The dress that she had to have.

She walked toward the sleeveless dress and picked it up. It was porcelain white without a single ruffle in it. She reached up and felt it. The dress was extremely smooth with small pearls sewn into it as though rippling through the fabric. Twilarose came beside her.

"Ahh. That was very popular in its time. Try it on."

Sabrina looked inside. "It's not my size," she said.

Twilarose huffed. "You should know by now, young Grimm, that any clothes created by magic are one size fits all." The fairy godmother waved her wand and the dress changed its size to something that fit Sabrina better.

Sabrina put on the dress and came out to show her family. "You look beautiful, honey," Veronica said.

"You look mucho fantasico!" her sister agreed.

Sabrina turned towards the mirror. She had to admit that she looked good. The dress fit her just right, opening out from her waist down. They paid for the dress and were about to leave when Sabrina exclaimed, "Wait! We still need to pick out the bridesmaid dresses."

Daphne looked back. "No we don't. I've got it covered. Snow and Goldie both have dresses that are very similar. They lent me one of those dresses. So, all of the bridesmaids will be wearing blue dresses."

Sabrina sighed, "How did you plan all of this so fast?" she asked.

Daphne smiled. "Oh, I've been planning this wedding for years,"

"What!!!"

"Yep, I started after we went to the future."

"But you couldn't have known for sure!" Sabrina protested.

"Oh, come on, Sabrina. It was kind of obvious that you two liked each other." Daphne said laughing.

Her mother joined in. "She's got you there, Sabrina."

Sabrina huffed out the door. She was never going dress shopping again.

*********************************************************************************

**Okay, thank you for reading. Please review!**

**Also, I think that I'll start another fic , when I'm done with this one. My new fic will be based on what happened before my fic, ****Ten Years Later****. It will center around how Sabrina and Puck first started dating in high school and what problems occurred in that time.**


	6. Show Time!

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm. So, don't sue me people!**

*********************************************************************************

**Show Time!**

Sabrina shivered. Not just because she was wearing a sleeveless dress in the end of November, though. Today was her wedding day! Today she was getting married. _Getting married. Getting married. Getting married…….._

Sabrina mentally slapped herself. Now was not the time to loose it! She could do that later. Now, she had to concentrate. She looked outside of her dressing room/ tent.

The entire wedding was outside. Daphne had wanted to invite all of their Everafter friends. This meant that there was a large piece of yellow tape, reading: CAUTION! DO NOT PASS, dividing the wedding guests. The wedding took place at a clearing divided by the barrier. So, the Everafters on the right side of the yellow tape were from Faerie. These guests were told of the barrier and that they were not to pass the tape unless, they were completely sure of their decision to stay in Ferryport Landing. Those on the left side of the tape were Ferryport Landing Everafters. In fact, both groups looked like they were enjoying themselves. Sabrina had a hunch that many of the Everafters hadn't seen each other since the barrier went up.

Sabrina moved when Daphne came into the tent speaking into a headset. Daphne put down the headset and addressed the women.

"Okay, ladies, PLACES!!" she ordered.

********************************************************************************

Sabrina linked arms with Henry as she watched the bridesmaids in blue walk down the aisle were she would soon follow. First, there was Snow who couldn't keep her eyes off the hansom Mayor Charming. Next, came Goldie whose eyes darted around to the furniture as if she couldn't wait to start rearranging it. Then, Daphne walked down. Sabrina couldn't believe how much she'd grown.

She looked down to see Red in a new scarlet dress holding a small basket.

"Go on," Sabrina coaxed the frightened girl, "It's your turn."

Red followed Daphne throwing flower petals gently down the aisle. Sabrina shuttered when the realization that it was her turn came. She heard the Pied Piper strike up "Here Comes the Bride," on his bagpipes. She knew that soon animals would be crowding around the area but, Pied Piper had promised that without a command from him, which wouldn't be given, the animals wouldn't do anything.

Henry looked down at his nervous daughter. "You know, you don't have to do this," he said, "We can leave now and move to New York."

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Dad, I'm not becoming a runaway bride. I do have one favor to ask, though."

"What's that?"

"Please don't let me trip," she asked with pleading eyes, "I'll literally NEVER hear the end of it."

"Sure thing," he said smiling as the two of them headed down the aisle.

********************************************************************************

As Sabrina walked beside her father, she could see her friends on both sides of the aisle. On the right side was Mustardseed in his position as Puck's best man, Titania, Momma, Twilarose, Scrooge, ect. On the left side, were friends that Sabrina had grown up with in Ferryport Landing: Granny, Mr. Canis, Cinderella, Tom, the Sacarcrow, ect.

Then Sabrina looked in front of her. There was Puck with the biggest smile on his face. Sabrina sighed in relief when she saw him in a tux. Suits were not something that Puck enjoyed. He had offered to wear a wet suit, a pirate suit, and even a dinosaur suit instead. It looked like Daphne had finally won in the end, and Sabrina had to admit that Puck looked handsome.

When they reached the end of the aisle, Henry kissed Sabrina's cheek and she walked over to Puck.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi,"

"You'd better behave yourself," Sabrina warned him.

"Don't worry," he assured her, "Your sister threatened to turn me into a possum if I pulled any pranks during the service or reception."

Sabrina chuckled.

"You don't suppose that our bad influence caused your sister to turn evil do you?" Puck asked with a smile.

"What can I say? She always wanted to plan a wedding."

"You know I can hear you," Daphne whispered next to Sabrina.

Puck and Sabrina smiled as the guests quieted.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear today to witness the holy matrimony of these two people," Friar Tuck said as he started the service, "And all I can say to this occurrence is: FINNALLY!"

"HEER! HEER!" someone from the back shouted.

**********************************************************************************

_**Fast Forward**_

"Puck, do take Sabrina Grimm to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, until death do you part?" Friar Tuck asked.

"You bet your socks I do," Puck replied.

"A sufficient 'I do' would have worked." Friar Tuck said.

"Whatever."

Friar Tuck continued. "Sabrina, do you take Puck to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poor, until death do you part."

"I do," Sabrina said.

"Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Now it was Puck's turn the say, "Finally," as he kissed Sabrina passionately. Then, in mid-kiss, Puck lowered his new wife and dipped her.

The two walked back out from the aisle. As, they came to the end of the aisle were a limo waited, Puck took something out of his pocket. To Sabrina, it looked a bit like a remote for something, but it was the big red button in the center that got her attention. Puck pressed the button. Behind her, Sabrina could hear small explosions and shrieking.

Suddenly, Puss in Boots ran in front of them screaming, "THE ATTACK HAS BEGUN!!!"

As they climbed into the limo, driven by Mr. Seven, Sabrina looked suspiciously at Puck.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Puck smiled innocently, "Oh, nothing. I just set up mice bombs in the trees above."

"What are mice bombs?"

"My own concoction. They're small boxes filled with mice that are set to release said mice from the box to whatever poor victim is below when I press the red button here on the remote."

Sabrina didn't scold him. She didn't need to. "Daphne's going to kill you," she told him.

Puck shrugged. "I promised to behave myself _during _the service and reception. I never said anything about the timeframe _in between_ the events."  
Sabrina sighed. She would have to get used to this kind of thing if she was going to be married to the Trickster King.

********************************************************************************

The reception took place in front of Granny's house. So, none of the New York Everafters could come to it. Sabrina wasn't really sure if they wanted to come anyways after Puck's prank.

"I can't believe you did that on our wedding day!" Sabrina said.

"Really?" both Puck and Mr. Seven asked.

"Well, no. I can believe that you did it but, you shouldn't have."

"Well, if I live after this, I'll apologize," Puck said.

The newlyweds got out of the limo to see a very angry Daphne. But, before she could kill Puck, Granny started to hit her champagne glass with her knife. The other guests joined in.

"What? Are they trying to break the glasses? If so I want to, too." Puck said.

"No," Sabrina explained, "This means that they want us to kiss."

"Then we'd better give the public what they want," he said bending down the kiss Sabrina.

All of the romantic mush made Daphne forget her anger. Instead she started to talk to Snow White about her martial arts class.

********************************************************************************

"Alright people! Quiet down! It's time for the speeches from the best man and maid of honor." Daphne said.

Uncle Jake stood up. "Because Mustardseed couldn't be here at the moment, he wrote a speech for me to say," he said taking a slim piece of paper out.

_"I've known my brother for thousands of years. I must say that he isn't the most regal or mature member of our royal family. However, I have known him to be honest and true. I met Sabrina Grimm years ago when her family brought Puck for healing. His wings had been ripped off by a Jabberwocky and would die if not medicated properly. I remember the first words that she said to me. It was right after she learned that I was Puck's brother. She said, 'You're his brother? But you're so ….clean.'"_

At this point Puck bellowed in laughter while Sabrina smiled at the memory.

_"She was also honest. Just like Puck. Also, she didn't care about whether someone was royalty or not. I could tell that Puck trusted this girl when Puck's healing cocoon went into its larva stage. At this point, a fairy chooses who it trusts the most and follows him or her by spraying a foul smelling smoke that is traceable to the larva. Puck chose Sabrina .I do wonder if Puck had chosen Sabrina simply to make her smell horribly for a few days, though. Near the same time, I learned that Puck cared especially for Sabrina when she was poisoned. Puck flew to us with Sabrina in his arms. It was his face that clued me in. Puck knew about fairy medicine. He knew that it was much more efficient than human medicine and that we could save her. However, his face was that of a desperate man. This was when I knew that someday I would be a witness to Sabrina and Puck's wedding."_

Uncle Jake sat down, and Puck blushed from his brother's words.

"Sooooooooooo, you were desperate to save me?" Sabrina said with a smile.

"Don't let it go to your head," Puck said with his trademark grin.

Then, Daphne stood up.

"I wrote about the first time I met Puck." Daphne said.

"Oh, no," Sabrina moaned.

"Sabrina and I were looking for our grandmother who was taken by a giant. We were wandering the woods when we saw some pixies. We thought that they wanted us to follow them so, we did. They led us back to Puck. Unfortunately, Puck thought that we were spies that had taken Granny away. So, he tied us up and tried to force us into a pool to drown us. When we finally explained that we were Granny Relda's granddaughters, went to untie us. When he did, Sabrina threw him into the pool. She claimed that he couldn't be trusted."

The guests started laughing, while Sabrina and Puck tried to sink lower into their chair.

Daphne continued, "As I got to know Puck better, I realized that he was a lot like my sister. They were both honest, tough, and liked to be in charge. Of course, it wasn't that fun to find snakes and spiders in my bed in the morning, but I could see the heroic side of the fairy who claimed to be a villain of the worst kind. I see the way that my sister's eyes light up when she sees Puck coming to save us, and I see how proud he feels when she thanks him. Even if these two stubborn love birds couldn't see it, the rest of us knew that they had feelings for each other. I believe that they truly deserve this day."

Daphne sat down, and Sabrina mumbled about how her feelings were not that obvious.

**********************************************************************************

When it started to get dark, Veronica handed Sabrina and Puck two suitcases to pack into the limo. Daphne assured them that the wedding gifts would be safe until the two came back, but Granny came up to Sabrina with a white envelope in hand.

"This is a gift from the whole family," Granny said, "It's non-refundable."

Sabrina opened the envelope with a gasp. "You can't give us this," she protested.

"What?" Puck asked.

"They got us a house."

"Actually, Boarman and Swineheart built it for you as a gift," Granny said, "We just bought it. At a very cheap price I might add. It's near here, but still secluded."

"Granny," Sabrina sighed, "It's too much. especially after you paid for part of my ring!"

"Are you mad, woman?" Puck asked as he covered Sabrina's mouth, "She's giving us a HOUSE! We'll take it!"

**********************************************************************************

When Sabrina finally agreed to take the house, Mr. Seven drove them away. Sabrina looked out her window. From what she could tell, they were in the mountains, but still in Ferryport Landing. Sabrina had wondered how they would have a honeymoon while remaining in town. When the limo stopped, Sabrina got out to see a beautiful cabin in front of her.

Puck took out the suitcases and thanked Seven for the ride. In a flash, Puck flew the suitcases into the cabin and picked Sabrina up bridal-style.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I believe it's customary to carry the bride over the threshold," Puck said with a cocky smile.

Sabrina smiled back. "Have I told you that I love you, today?"

"I don't believe you have," Puck answered as he laid her down gently on the bed in the cabin.

Sabrina laced her arms around Puck's neck and kissed him. "I love you."

**********************************************************************************

**Well, I hope you like it! I'm sorry if there wasn't enough in the ceremony or reception parts. **

**Please Review! **


	7. Honeymoon's Over!

**Okay, so I've gotten some reviews that are asking for more action in my fic. I also agree that my fic is in need of some mystery. After all, ****The Sisters Grimm**** is basically half action and half mush.**

**So, here we go! I don't own ****The Sisters Grimm****.**

*********************************************************************************

**Honeymoon's Over**

Puck was sleeping under the thick blankets in the cabin the Sabrina and him were staying at. They had been on their honeymoon for an entire week.

"Puck," Sabrina whispered shaking him.

"Not now, Sabrina."

"Yes, now." Sabrina protested.

Puck turned over.

"Puck!" More shaking was applied to his body.

Puck groaned. "Puck is not here at the moment," he said under the covers, "Please leave a message after the beep. Beep."

"Alright," Sabrina said playing along. She leaned in closer to Puck. "Puck, it's Sabrina. I'm just calling to tell you that we have to leave soon because WE HAVE NO FOOD."

This woke him up! Puck leaped out of the bed. He ran to the left side of the cabin were two refrigerators were placed. He went to the small one first. It looked like the kind of refrigerator you would see at a normal hotel. There was a small yellow post-it that read: Sabrina's fridge. He looked inside. Empty. Next, he went to the fridge that was about four times as large. The post-it read: Puck's fridge. He looked inside. Empty!

Puck sighed. "I guess we really have to go back,"

"Yeah but, how? Mr. Seven brought us here."

"Marshmallow and I talked about this. She told me that the Seven would be working with Charming so, he couldn't pick us up. Also, your family is probably on some case somewhere so, they're not coming. That leaves one other option but, I'm not sure you're going to like it."

"If it's the transportation that I'm thinking of, then you can count me OUT! Because there is NO WAY that I will set foot in……"

*********************************************************************************

"Rip Van Winkle Taxi Company at your service!" The old man in driver's seat said, "Where to?"

Sabrina sighed and entered the taxi.

"Can you take us to this address?" Puck asked. He gave Mr. Van Winkle the address of the house the family had bought Sabrina and him, and got in the back seat as well.

After one crazy car ride were Mr. Van Winkle fell asleep ten times at the wheel, the taxi arrived at the house. It was a simple two-story house that was made of red brick with white shutters. Sabrina went right to the house but, Puck lagged behind. Sabrina looked back to see him looking inside the mailbox.

"Puck," she said, "Nobody's going to send us letters so soon."

He flew over to her holing something in his hands. When he got closer, Sabrina saw that they were keys. Not as much as the keys for the Hall of Wonders but, still, a lot. It was when Sabrina saw the front door that she found out why. Their house had all of the same locks that Granny's house had. Puck held up the keys. There was a piece of paper tied to them.

Sabrina held up the paper. It read:

_To the newlyweds-_

_These are the keys to the house. Your room is upstairs. Enjoy!_

_-Daphne_

Once they unlocked everything, they stepped inside their new home. There wasn't much furniture in the house, but that didn't really matter. They would have time to buy some later.

"Where should we put our suitcases?" Sabrina asked.

"Well, if our room is upstairs, let's go there," Puck answered.

******************************************************************************

Sabrina opened the bedroom door to find…well……..Puck's room.

"They moved your room?"

"No," Puck said, "It's a room like my old one. See, the boxing ring and some other things are gone."

"Oh yeah."

Going deeper into their room, Sabrina realized that she loved it. She had always admired Puck's room, and now they had one just like it. Then they came to the spot where Puck's trampoline used to be. Instead, there was a nice, four-poster bed. Puck gave a long whistle.

"Swanky," he said.

They put down their suitcases and started to explore the area. There was a thick forest near the end of the room, and a large beach to right. Everywhere Sabrina looked; it seemed like a new vacation spot popped up, and all in their very own room! Puck flew her over all of the room. It was so amazing!

*********************************************************************************

They never even saw the entire room. When they got tired, they headed downstairs.

"Do you think maybe we should go over to Granny's house?" Sabrina asked, "We should probably tell them that we're back."

"Yeah," Puck agreed.

**********************************************************************************

Granny Relda's house wasn't that far from their own. So, Puck flew them through the woods to get there. When they arrived, they could hear horrible screeching noises coming from the door. Sabrina started to nock, but then realized that nobody inside would be able to hear her with the noise.

"May I?" Puck asked gesturing to the door.

"Be my guest," She said.

Puck formed his hand into that of a gorilla's. Puck banged his fist hard on the door three times. The door slowly opened to reveal Daphne. The younger girl squealed and pounced on Sabrina and crushed her in a giant bear hug.

"IM SOOOOOOOOO GLAD YOU"RE BACK!!" she screamed.

Then she got very serious as she turned to Puck. "We need your help!"

*****************************************************************************

"The chimpanzees?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne nodded. "Yeah for some reason they went crazy yesterday. They were attacking us and destroying everything. We don't know why, though. Not even Goldie could speak sense to them!"

"Don't worry!" Puck reassured her, "I'll have my soldiers back to normal and cleaning the bathroom with toothbrushes for the treason!"

They entered the living room to see the entire family in rotten shape. Not only that, but the house was a disaster! It seemed like Granny had gotten the worst of it. Sabrina knew that age was having its toll on Granny, but she had never seen the old woman like this before. It looked like Granny had aged ten more years over night. Her hopeful smile was lost as she slumped on the couch.

"Granny, are you okay?" she asked hugging her grandmother.

"Don't worry about me, _lieblings_," she said, "I'll be fine."

But Sabrina wasn't very convinced.

"Do you really think that you can calm them down?" Veronica asked, "I mean, Goldie tried to communicate, and the chimps didn't even stop to listen."

Puck snorted. "Goldilocks may be able to talk to animals, but that doesn't mean that their automatically going to follow her. Leave it to me."

Granny nodded. "We had to lock them in your old room."

**********************************************************************************

When they reached Puck's room, Sabrina wished that she had brought ear plugs. Whatever they had heard outside was doubled outside the door. Puck stood firmly in front of the door and took out the key that granny gave him. Sabrina and Daphne braced themselves as Puck inserted the key and slowly turned it.

The chimps came out before anyone could react. Sabrina had been chased by them before, but it seemed like they were faster than before. She attempted to kick the chimps away from her. She was WAY too outnumbered, though. Soon they were climbing up her body. The chimps scratched and pulled her hair when she tried to pull them off of her. It seemed that as soon as she got one group off, another was there to take its place.

"**STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Puck bellowed.

His voice echoed through the air. Sabrina had never heard Puck's voice like this. It was deep and surging with power. Could this be the power of the King of Faerie? A shiver went down her spine from the shear fear caused by her husband's voice.

The chimps gathered at Puck's feet. They were as still as statues. The leader of the pack worked his way towards Puck.

"Why did you do this?!!" Puck demanded.

The leader screeched and Puck nodded his head as if listening.

"What did he say?" Daphne asked.

"He keeps repeating the same thing," he answered, "'Orders. Orders. Orders.'"

"Orders from whom?" Sabrina asked.

Puck repeated the question to the chimpanzees. The leader gave a somewhat confused look and screeched again.

"So," Sabrina said, "Who ordered them?"

Puck looked up. "They say that I did."

*********************************************************************************

Sabrina paced back and forth. How could've Puck ordered the chimpanzees? He was with her for an entire week and hadn't set foot in the house until that morning. She waited for Puck to come out of his old room. He was interrogating the chimps about the details of their orders. Finally, Puck came down the stairs. He looked kind of tired.

"So?" she asked.

"They told me that, two days ago, they saw me in my old room. I apparently told them that I was planning to prank the entire family. They said that I gave them orders to trash the house and attack the family once they got home."

"But that's impossible!" Sabrina exclaimed, "We only got back this morning."

Puck shrugged. "I know that it wasn't me. There must be some kind of doppelganger around, impersonating me."

Uncle Jake got up. "There's no use figuring this out now. Let's eat something and then hit the books."

"You read my mind, Jake!" Puck said with a smile. Food always came before a case in Puck's opinion.

Sabrina got up. She was pretty hungry herself from skipping breakfast. Unfortunately, this also meant that she had to listen to Puck rave about how the doppelganger chose him for a reason.

"I don't blame the imposter, you know," Puck said with his mouth full, "I'm practically the only thing keeping you Grimms alive. Plus, I'm extremely handsome."

Sabrina sighed. Puck sure hadn't gained much modesty through the years. Just like old times, Puck sent his "minions" to search the area and rested, while the rest of the family researched fairytales.

Suddenly Puck barged through the room.

"You guys might want to come quick!" he said, "I'm not sure you're gonna like what I found!"

**********************************************************************************

The family followed Puck to his room. He led them through the strange forest inside of the room until he came to a giant rock. The rock had red spray painted words scrawled over it. They read:

_THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!_

_THE ERA OF THE GRIMMS IS OVER!_

**********************************************************************************

**Sorry for the cliffie! I hate them just as much as any reader. **

**I hope you liked it! I'll update fast.**

**Please review!!**


	8. The 5 Ws

**Thank you for all the support, my readers! So, thus I continue my fic.**

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm. **

**********************************************************************************

**The 5 Ws**

"How did this happen?!!" Sabrina asked back downstairs.

"Now _that's _the million dollar question." Puck said.

Uncle Jake entered the room out of breath. "I believe…that ...*wheeze*….you owe…me... a million dollars, then, Puck."

"What did you find out?" Daphne asked.

Jake sat down on the couch breathing heavily. "Well, I had a hunch that our doppelganger might have done something else while he was here. So, I checked our magical items and…"

"Of course you did," Henry said referring to Jake's addiction.

Uncle Jake rolled his eyes. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I checked the magical items and found out that we have a fairy godmother's wand missing."

"A fairy godmother's wand!" Granny exclaimed, "That would explain how he turned into Puck."

"So, it's not a doppelganger were looking for," Veronica said, "It's a shape shifter!"

"So, we know how he did it, but now this person could be anyone of us!" Sabrina said.

"It's like taking one step forward and two steps back," Red agreed.

Puck perked up. "Not exactly," he said, "I've been talking to my army. There was one thing they told me was strange."

The family leaned in. "Well, the chimps told me that I…er…the shape shifter smelled different than I usually do. Cleaner. But, they could see the dirt on my..er..his body."

"So?" Sabrina said confused.

Daphne, however, caught on to what Puck was saying. "Animals!! Animals can smell better than humans! So, they would be able to tell the difference between someone and the shape shifter!"

"If only Elvis were a few years younger," Granny sighed looking at the pooch.

Elvis was pretty old for a dog. So, all he did most of the time was beg for food and sleep.

Sabrina smiled. "There is _one _other option," she said looking mischievously at Puck.

"OH NO!!" he protested it is NOT going to happen! NO WAY! NO HOW!!"

"Puck," Sabrina said sweetly, picking up Elvis' collar and leash, "How would you like to go for a walk?"

**********************************************************************************

"I can't believe that you talked me into this," Puck grumbled in dog form.

"Just keep sniffing," Sabrina told him.

Puck had turned into a dog back at the house. He sniffed around the large rock until he got the shape shifter's scent. They were now walking through town hoping to catch the same scent.

"I don't know what you're whining about," Sabrina said smiling, "You look adorable."

It was true! Puck looked to be a shaggy golden retriever with big brown eyes.

"Sabrina," Puck said, "I'm a_ guy. Guys _don't like to be told that their_ adorable._"

"Technically, you're a dog at the moment."

"Ugh! Can't we at least get something to eat? Look there's the Blue Plate Special!"

"You still need to sniff," Sabrina reminded him.

"There are people to sniff in the Blue Plate Special," Puck said showing a doggy grin.

"Ugh! Fine," She said giving in, "But they don't allow dogs inside."

They went around a corner and took of the color and leash. Slowly, Puck turned back into a twenty-two year old man.

When they entered the Blue Plate saw the usual crowd of Everafters and humans. One thing that they both had in common was that they couldn't resist the greasy diner food. Sabrina could see the usual waitress, Farrah, bustling between tables with orders and food. Sabrina still couldn't believe that this woman was the blue fairy. As soon as Farrah saw the two of them she ushered them to a nearby booth.

"So, what'll you have?" Farrah asked.

Sabrina looked at her menu, "Umm….just blueberry cobbler for me."

"That's all?" Farrah asked surprised.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry."

Puck shrugged, "I, on the other hand, am very hungry. I'll have ten burgers and fries with five root beers."

"Puck," Sabrina scolded, "We can't pay for all that!"

Farrah laughed. "It's on the house, Sabrina. We're having a Newlyweds' special."

Sabrina sighed, but accepted the free food.

**********************************************************************************

Back on the road, Puck changed into a dog again and took up the search. He kept his head down sniffing the road ahead. He suddenly snapped up and looked up at Sabrina.

"I've got something," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah.!"

Sabrina bent down and released Puck off of the leash. The fairy/dog ran truly faster than Sabrina had even seen Elvis move in his prime. Sabrina followed him, trying to keep up. Puck didn't stop until they came to the town bank. It had been rebuilt by Mayor Charming a few years ago. Sabrina stopped cold when she saw that they weren't the only people at the bank.

The police surrounded the area with large yellow tape. Puck and Sabrina ignored it as they entered the crime scene. The instantly saw Mr. Canis talking to a young, petite woman with pale blonde hair who was crying. As he saw them approaching, he walked up.

"What happened here?" Sabrina asked.

"A bank robbery. Alice there was the only witness, but she needs to calm down before she tells us anything." He replied, "Did you find any leads on our _other _suspect?"

"That's why were here," Puck said, "The scent lead us here."

"Okay then," Canis said, "You work on your case, I'll work on mine."

Sabrina looked at the crying woman. She looked familiar. "Is that Alice as in _Alice in Wonderland _Alice?" she asked.

"Yep," Puck said, "Alice got fed up after the craziness of Wonderland and decided that running a bank in Ferryport Landing would be pretty boring and normal for her."

Puck transformed back into a dog and started to sniff inside of the bank. Sabrina started to look around herself. When she got back to the front of the bank, Mr. Canis and Alice were fighting.

"NO!!" Mr. Canis bellowed, "You're lying!!"

"I'm not!" Alice exclaimed. She seemed frightened of Mr. Canis at the moment.

"Relda Grimm robbed the bank!!" Alice shouted.

******************************************************************************

The next morning, Puck left for the police station. He felt sorry for Mr. Canis who had no choice but to arrest the old lady because of the witness' testimony. He couldn't imagine how the old lady was coping in jail.

As he entered the station, Daphne was the first one he saw.

"Marshmallow!" he called out.

"Puck!" she said running towards him, "Where's Sabrina?"

"She stayed home complaining about a headache. I think it's just stress from all of the events."

"I don't know," Daphne said, "Sabrina usually jumps into action. It must be some headache to keep her at home."

Puck shrugged. "Let's concentrate more on the robbery at hand. I can see two scenarios for what happened. #1: the shape shifter transformed into the old lady and he stole the money. #2: Alice is the shape shifter and she made the whole thing up."

"You think Alice might be the shape shifter?" Daphne asked.

"I think the shape shifter _was_ Alice. Not, isAlice," he answered, "Alice is a bit too ditzy to pull off breaking into the house. No, I think that the shape shifter might have turned into Alice at the bank."

"Oh,"

Mr. Canis led them to the cell that they held Relda Grimm in it. Surprisingly, the old lady was sitting on her bed doing crossword puzzles when the family came in.

"Oh! It's so good to see you two!" she said stretching and rushing to the door.

"It's good to see you too, Granny," Daphne said.

********************************************************************************

Daphne explained Puck's ideas to Granny as she paced in her cell. Granny listened patiently until Daphne was done to say anything.

"It seems as though we're on the right track. We've got three of the five Ws down," she said.

"The five Ws?" Puck said confused.

"Who, What, When, Where, and Why." Granny explained, "We know the What, the When, and the Where, but not the Who and Why."

"The Who is the tough part Granny," Daphne said, "With that wand, he can be _anyone_."

"Yeah," Puck agreed.

"Tracking the crook by scent will be best," Granny Relda said, "finding proof for what we say is the troubling part."

"What about the time limit that the wand gives?" Daphne asked.

"We would have to trap the shape shifter with permission, which is hard enough. I also don't believe that the shape shifter will give us a chance to catch them long enough to do so."

"We could try," Daphne said.

"Of course," Granny said smiling, "We can always try."

****************************************************************************

"Sabrina!" Puck called out.

He had finally gotten back home from the police station. Puck took off his jacket and shivered.

"It's freezing out there!" he called up.

Puck walked over to the fireplace a breathed into the kindling. He walked upstairs and headed towards the bedroom.

"Sabrina?" he called.

"I'm in here," Sabrina voice called behind him.

Puck turned around to face the bathroom. He hadn't even noticed that the light was on.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Sort of."

**********************************************************************************

In fact, Sabrina wasn't feeling better. She felt horrible as she stared into the bathroom sink. Inside of the sink were five stick- like figures. Well, they weren't really figures. They were tests. Stupid tests with little plus signs on each of them.

Sabrina leaned against the wall. Telling Puck something like this was going to be tough.

**********************************************************************************

**Well, I hope you liked it! I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Please review! **


	9. Awkward Conversations

**Thanks for the reviews! I see that most of you have figured out what's going to happen in this chapter. Thank you for reading!**

**I don't own The Sisters Grimm! (yet)**

**********************************************************************************

**Awkward Conversations**

Sabrina looked in the living room. There was Puck watching TV with a large bowl of popcorn on his lap. It was now or never. She had to tell Puck sometime, and it would be better to tell him while he was eating. Puck always seemed to be in a better mood when there was food in front of him.

Sabrina walked into the living room. Puck turned his head and smiled.

"Hey! You're just in time! The show's starting!" he said patting the sofa cushion next to him.

"Puck, I need to talk to you," she said still standing.

"This can't be good," Puck said, "The last time you said those words, you were leaving for college."

"Um… no, it's good. At least I think it's good. If you don't think it's good, then that's fine, but I think it's good. I mean…"

"Sabrina," Puck interrupted, "You're babbling. Are you okay?"

Sabrina sighed. "It's just that this is kind of difficult for me to say."

"Just do what I do. Be blunt and to the point," he said as he continued to munch on popcorn, "It'll be like ripping off a band-aid."

"Okay," she said. "Puck, I'm pregnant."

Puck's expression stayed the same. "What does that mean?"

"What does what mean?" Sabrina asked confused by Puck's reaction.

"That word. _Pregnant._" Puck said chewing, "Is it some sort of illness?"

Sabrina was in pure shock. "Puck, you're over four thousand years old and you took high school biology with me. How could you _not _know what that word means?!!

Puck shrugged. "I must've fallen asleep that day in class."

Sabrina sighed and sat down. "_It means _that I'm going to have a baby."

Puck spit out the popcorn in his mouth and stayed still as stone for a while. Sabrina watched her husband and worried a bit after he didn't move. This was more like the reaction that she had expected. He looked to be in shock. Finally, he turned his head toward Sabrina.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Um..yeah. I'm sure," she said.

Puck said nothing more. Instead, he got up off the couch and walked towards the door. He grabbed his coat and turned to Sabrina.

"I'm going out," he said, "I'll be back soon."

Sabrina stared back, speechless, as Puck walked out the door.

********************************************************************************

It started to snow as Puck made his way through the air. He knew that he shouldn't have left Sabrina like that, but there was something that he had to do. There was someone that he had to talk to. He could've at least told Sabrina that he was only going to Granny's house, but his mind was clouded from the bomb shell that she had just laid on him. That sort of news never made a man think strait.

As he approached the house, he landed on the snowy ground. The wind had picked up, and he couldn't fly at the moment. He reached the house and banged his fist hard on the door. Soon, he heard the clicking sound of locks being removed. Veronica Grimm stood at the doorway. Unfortunately, this was not the Grimm that he had wanted to talk to.

"Puck?" she said astonished, "Come in! You look like death."

Veronica herded Puck into the house and took his coat. Puck walked over to the dining room to see the rest of the household munching somberly at three pizzas. Puck stopped at the doorway when the family's heads turned to him.

"Henry?" he said addressing Sabrina's father, "Can I talk to you?"

Henry stood up and wiped his mouth. "Excuse me," he said. He took Puck and led him upstairs.

*******************************************************************************

Henry opened the door to Sabrina and Daphne's old room and sat down on the bed.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Puck?" Henry asked.

"Sabrina's pregnant," Puck said bluntly.

Henry was unfazed. "So, I suppose you came here to rub it in my face that I'll be a grandfather?" he asked.

Puck didn't even take the bait. "No! I came here for help!"

Henry was shocked. Puck needed _his_ help.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

Puck looked the man in the eyes. "Henry you've known me for like ten years! You know how irresponsible I am!"

"So? Most men are immature when they find out their about to become fathers," Henry said, "Suck it up like the rest of us have."

"Henry, I can't be a father." Puck said, "It seems like my entire life has been organized so that I will be a terrible parent."

"Oh, really now enlighten me," Henry said.

"My father was never even a father," Puck said, "He was a king and nothing more. He made sure to never do anything that a parent would do. He wasn't anything to me. What kind example does that give me?

"Since then, my life has been just one big childhood. I was immature for 4,000 years! That's a long time to compare against the ten years where I did mature. I grew up a little when I fell in love with Sabrina, but certainly not enough for parenthood! Now, stop staring at me like I'm an idiot and help me!!"

"Are you done yet?" Henry asked.

"Yeah."

"Then here's what I have to say," He said, "First off, your father problems have nothing to do with how _you'll _be as a father. If you think it matters, then just do the opposite of what your father would do."

"So far I like this plan," Puck asked with a shadow of a smile.

Henry rolled his eyes. "As for your immaturity, that isn't anything new. Sabrina saw through your immaturity, and I trust my daughter's judgment most of the time. So, if you thought that you were mature enough to marry my daughter, then you'd better be mature enough to handle a kid too."

Puck stared at Henry for a while just taking in what the man had said. He looked at the man with a sort of new- found pride. Perhaps he would wait a while before pranking Henry again. Nah, Henry had a thorn in his side since he had found out that Puck was in love with Sabrina.

Puck exhaled a long breath. "Thanks."

"Going back home?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I should get back."

Henry paused. "Just one more thing," he said, "Pregnant women tend to have very wild emotions. Now I hate to admit it when I say that Sabrina inherited my temper. So, maybe you should stay a little longer."

********************************************************************************

After a VERY awkward conversation on what women were like when they were pregnant, Puck sat on the bed with his mouth wide open.

"So, uh, what's the _good_ part of being a father?" he asked.

Henry grinned. "You'll find out later. It'll come to you."

"Oh, yeah. _That's_ helpful." Puck said sarcastically.

"Just go already," Henry said motioning Puck to the door.

Puck started for the door and turned back around. "I think I know one of the good things of being a father."

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Henry asked.

Puck smiled. "I'll get to call you Grandpa!"

With that, he walked out of the room and slammed the door just as Henry came after him.

**********************************************************************************

Puck had to go home, walking, in the snow. He wouldn't be surprised if he stopped moving and became a fairy snowman. Of course, this cold was nothing compared to the time that he had been frozen in the liquid from his glop grenades. It had been a terrible combination of ice and stink. Then, to top it off, he was given a BATH!! Blech!!

When he did reach home, he was glad to see that the lights were still on in the house. Puck unlocked everything and stepped inside of his warm house. Taking off his coat, he heard the unfortunate sound of tears.

"Sabrina?"

"Puck?"

Puck looked into the living room to find Sabrina right where she had been when he left. She had obviously been crying. Her face was red and a mountain of tissues was around her.

"Why are you crying?" Puck asked

Sabrina sniffed. "I…don't ...know…I just…can't…stop," she said as she started to cry again.

"It's okay," he said comforting her, "I'll have you smiling in no time. I always do!"

Sabrina sniffed and blew into her tissue. "Okay."

"Now, let's clean up this mess before you create a shortage of tissues in Ferryport Landing."

Sabrina laughed. "I didn't use that many tissues."

"No, but I got you smiling again," Puck said with his trademark smile.

The two attempted to clean the overly messy sofa even though Puck really wasn't much for cleaning. When they were done, they sat down on the couch together.

"So, are you okay?" Sabrina asked, "You didn't seem that happy when you left."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Puck said kissing the top of her head.

"Where did you go?"

"To your grandmother's house," he answered, "I went to talk to your dad."

"Oh, no."

"It didn't go that bad." Puck assured her, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"You're mom gave me Alice's address before I left. I figure that we can do some snooping tomorrow."

"But, isn't Granny's trial tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, this makes it perfect snooping time! Alice will be at the trial."

Sabrina sighed. "Okay."

That night the two of them watched TV and ate popcorn as they tried not to concentrate on the drama of Granny's trial the next day.

********************************************************************************

**Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!**

**I just have one question. I'm having trouble coming up with an Everafter judge. I don't want to make it the Mad Hatter. So, I was thinking maybe King Author. If you guys have any better ideas, I would appreciate it!**

**Please Review!!! **


End file.
